1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to receivers used in various systems, and more specifically to techniques for eliminating narrow band interference in signals received by a receiver.
2. Related Art
A receiver generally receives packets (communication/data) over a corresponding medium. The band of frequencies occupied by a signal representing a packet is generally termed as receive bandwidth, which is the signal band of interest for the receiver.
In addition to a signal of interest (representing the content of a packet, or portions of it), a receiver may also receive an interference signal (also referred to in some instances below as an interference component) contained within the band of interest.
Narrow-band interference signal is an example of such an interference signal, and is generally an interference signal whose signal bandwidth is very small compared to the band of interest of the receiver. The interference signals can originate from various sources such as other radio transmissions, leakages, etc.
As an illustration, an 802.11 WLAN wireless receiver has a band of interest of about 20 MHz (mega Hertz). Narrow band interference signals such as bluetooth signals (bandwidth 1 MHz), harmonics of GSM signals and other continuous wave (CW) signals may be present within the 20 MHz band of the WLAN wireless receiver.
Narrowband interference signals generally degrade a receiver's performance, causing undesirable effects such as greater error in decoding data packets, reducing overall throughput in a network in which the receiver operates etc., as is well know in the relevant arts. Thus, it is generally desirable to eliminate narrowband interference signals from a received signal.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.